


Packing

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, brotp book nerds, or pre-relationship book nerds, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Patty comes over to help Abby move some boxes into the firehouse. They get a bit sidetracked.





	

"Whoa." Patty stopped a foot inside Abby's apartment and took in the cluttered chaos around her.

"Okay," Abby said, "so I haven't _technically_ packed up my books like I told Erin. But they're books. You throw them in a box and they're good to go. It won't take long."

Patty wasn't worried about how Abby's things weren't ready to take over to the new lab. She was stunned by the sheer volume of books in Abby's collection.

"What all do you got?" she asked. She circled around an end table and stepped over a crate of... something to pore over one of the overflowing bookshelves.

"All kinds of stuff," Abby said. "I keep pretty much everything, and I still had some of Erin's books when she left so those are in there too."

Patty plucked a tall paperback from the shelf. "Starlight Detectives."

"Oh that was a good one!" Abby came over to stand at her shoulder. "It's all about how we learned to photograph and classify the stars. I loved it. You want to borrow it?"

"Uh, do I like reading and stars? Yes."

Abby grinned. "You know I double majored in astronomy in college. I should still have my favorite textbook around here somewhere."

While she stooped to dig through the bottom shelves of another bookcase, Patty continued scanning titles. She spotted one with a distinctive 80s font.

"Science and the Paranormal: Probing the Existence of the Supernatural."

"Ugh, those guys," Abby groaned. "'Photons aren't responsible for telekinesis', well no shit, but that doesn't mean ghosts don't exist or that physics can't be applied to the paranormal. Still it was good to see what the critics were saying, and it helped Erin and I shore up some holes in our own theories."

Patty was scanning the table of contents. "People thought plants had a consciousness?"

"Oh yeah." Abby laughed. "I have a whole book on that too if you want to read it. Now there's some hokey science."

It took them nearly four hours to sort through Abby's books and pack them up for the firehouse. Two boxes went straight to Patty's apartment for her to read.

Erin narrowed her eyes at them when they finally returned to the lab.

"You didn't have anything packed up, did you?"

"What?" Abby said, stretching out the word. "No, of course I did."

"Abby, I've seen you move almost a dozen times. I know you never pack things until the last minute."

"Nah, she was packed," Patty cut in. "It was just... I had to unpack it. You know, to see what kind of books she got, and then I borrowed some and we had to take those over to my place."

Abby nodded. "Yeah, what she said. It's Patty's fault we took so long."

"Hey, what?" Patty glanced at her. "No. No, it's not my fault really. It's... you know, I like to read, so... it's the books' fault. That's what it is. It's the books' fault cause they looked interesting."

"Yes." Abby nodded again. "The books."

"Uh huh." Erin clearly wasn't buying their story, but she also had a small smile on her face, so they'd at least amused her.

"We should go put these down," Abby said indicating the boxes in their hands. Patty nodded and followed her over to the stairs.

"Hey, Erin. What kind of books you got?"


End file.
